Турболифт
thumb|160px Турболифт, также известный как вакуум-лифт, вакуумный подъёмник или лифт-труба, был подъёмной машиной, использующейся для перевозки грузов или разумных существ по вертикальной направляющей на огромные расстояния. В основе турболифта применялась репульсорная антигравитационная технология. Они доставляли в нужное место на больших скоростях без травм. Существовала также разновидность турболифтов под названием турбоватор. Появления *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 18: Nights of Anger, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (novel)'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * *''League of Spies'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Trilogy: Apprentice of the Force'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Allegiance'' *''Choices of One'' * *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' * *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' * * *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama * *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' * * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Crucible'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' * Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' }} Источники thumb|240px *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' Категория:Технологии транспортировки